


Белый танец

by Elefwin



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drama, Gen, Mindfuck, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пока до Японии не добрались Эрос и Танатос...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый танец

...Его ноги не касаются пола: князь Ода проверяет своего нового вассала на прочность. Похрустывает шея. Пальцы Мицухидэ скользят по кованому наручу – нечувствительно, пока князь Ода не решает, что довольно, – и не может убрать руку, оплетённую мёртвой хваткой.  
...Он поднимается с пола, не чувствуя боли – почти ничего не чувствуя, кроме восхитительного тёмного огня. Огонь течёт в горло и грозится вывернуть наизнанку сердце. Мицухидэ глотает жадно, смотрит на князя непочтительно. И снова не касается земли, потому что тьма утаскивает его в своё логово на железных руках.  
...А возвращаясь к себе под утро тенью среди теней, пьяной походкой тяжело раненого, отчего-то так легко поверить, что смерти нет.

...Свистят пули. В спину дышит пороховой гарью. И бежит по полю бойни, под пулями, женщина. Безоружная. Бежит легко, но слишком медленно. И ружейный залп заглушает её голос.  
...А выстрелить могли бы и в преступившего свои полномочия генерала. В упор, наверняка. Или случайно задеть, как разъярённого Дракона. И сбить влёт прекрасный неразумный цветок клана Ода. Или не могли. Мицухидэ улыбается, подставляя стрелкам спину. Рыдает Ичи. А пули вокруг них как развело невидимыми руками.  
...Драконам при Нагашино неприлично везёт. И тиграм везёт, всем везёт, а Азаи Нагамасе, которого смерть прижимает к сердцу и поливает слезами, везёт больше всех. Мицухидэ хочется танцевать – допьяна, до первой крови, до последнего вздоха.

...Его снова шатает, как во хмелю. Плывёт золотая и алая фигура демона на престоле. Демон внимает. То, что вся страна повторяет с отвращением и ужасом, Мицухидэ говорит своему князю в лицо, не скрывая восторга. Чистая правда, так похожая на пьяную лесть.  
...А потом он так же вдохновенно лжёт своему князю в лицо, глаза в глаза.  
... _Ни один из названных тобою ещё не мёртв_ , молчит Ичи. _Что ты творишь, человек, желающий падения дома Ода? Или ты думаешь, что брат мой этого не видит_? И не говорит ни слова. _Вот поэтому_ , вздыхает Мицухидэ и покорнейше просит себе _достаточное_ войско. Смерть – дама капризная, хуже удачи.

...Его ноги не касаются пола: в Огненном храме высокие стены. Его душа пылает сильнее даже драконьего гнева. Прекрасный жестокий человек Катакура солгал ему – Мицухидэ извивается змеёй, чувствуя, что плавится изнутри. Доспех его дымится. Какой огонь мучительнее? Какой быстрее?  
...Кажется, ему суждено умереть от жажды. Мицухидэ – в экстазе, в бреду – вдыхает и вдыхает пламя, слишком лёгкое, слишком светлое.  
...Смерть протягивает руку, но снова и снова встречает лишь пустоту, раскалённую добела. Даже когда канул во тьму дом Ода и остыл пепел Хонно-джи. Это будет долгий, медленный танец.


End file.
